Un Tango Para Recordar
by Nevalainen
Summary: como deben suponer, este corto es la continuacion de "un tango para amar" y aunque me propuce no continuarlo la inspiracion me ha llegado entre ejercicios de fisica... espero que sea de vuestro agrado


_**Un **__**Tango Para Recordar**_

**** Seeley Booth era un romántico, hasta para los ojos de sus compañeros de trabajo eso era fácil de ver.

-_Nunca traicione a ninguna mujer. Nunca!_- le había dicho a su compañera hace ya casi dos años y se había repetido mentalmente más de una vez y es que aunque era verdad, aunque nunca había estado con dos mujeres en la misma época, él sabia que por dentro se sentía ardiendo en el infierno.

La había engañado a ella, al amor de su vida, a la mujer misteriosa con la que había bailado apasionadamente en un pueblo perdido en el mundo. A la mujer que desde ese día se había dedicado a buscar en los rostros de sus conquistas, A esa chica que se había obligado a mantener en su mente como un suave recuerdo y que dejo de buscar al conocer a su compañera.

Él era un romántico y por desgracia o suerte, nunca había podido olvidar a la chica que se había tragado su corazón hace ya tanto tiempo y cuando volvió a su tierra, cuando vio a su ex mujer, cuando se encontró con cualquiera de sus parejas o cuando simplemente cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a las dulces melodías que adornaban su mente supo que nunca en su vida podría amar con tanta intensidad a otra mujer que no fuera la que se acoplaba perfectamente a su figura.

O por lo menos, eso sintió antes de conocer a su actual compañera y mejor amiga: Temperance Brennan, su dolor de cabeza andante.

Desde la primera vez que su jefe le pidió comunicarse con el instituto en donde ella trabajaba para un caso, cuando sus ojos azules destellaron mientras lo analizaban sintió en lo hondo de su corazón una alegría inmensa al creer que su búsqueda había terminado.

Pero cuando abrió sus labios, cuando se presento fríamente y le tendió la mano su corazón volvió a comprimirse: Temperance era una mujer hermosa, con una figura perfecta y con unos ojos azules profundos pero no era ella.

No era la mujer con la que había bailado toda una noche, esa chica hermosa que desprendía un destello de esperanza cuando lo miraba a los ojos, esa chica que en medio de una alcoba no había dudado en decirle te amo mienta se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Temperance calzaba con sus recuerdos, calzaba perfectamente en la descripción de su chica pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, eran otros y por lo tanto: Temperance Brennan era otra mujer pero al mismo tiempo, era la chica de sus sueños.

Al principio la odio con todas sus fuerzas por no ser la mujer de sus recuerdos, la detesto por no expedir esa aura de paz y esperanza que lo hicieron sentir tan necesitado. La odio por ser tan independiente y autosuficiente pero con el pasar de los tiempos, cuando comenzaron a pasar los incidentes, cuando fueron conociéndose mutuamente, comenzó a quererla y perdió las ganas de buscar a esa chica en su compañera.

En los años que llevaban de sociedad tuvo que hacer gala de todas sus fuerzas para no pedirle una pieza de tango porque se había prometido no bailar con nadie más que ella, con la mujer de sus recuerdos que era desplazada de apoco de su corazón pero que seguía ahí, conquistándolo en sus sueños.

La chica que sin duda alguna era la línea que él había puesto entre él y su Huesos.

-_Nunca traicione a ninguna mujer.- _volvió a repetirle a su compañera, mirando fijamente la pista de baile en donde Ángela y Jack bailaban un tango entre risas. Un intento de tango para su gusto.

_- lo sé, me lo has dicho un par de veces.- _contesto Huesos, antes de ponerse de pie y el destello dolido que vio en sus ojos fue más que suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

- _a donde vas?_ – pregunto, sin ser capaz de levantarse y seguirla.

- _por un trago… necesito de uno antes de que la cabeza me explote_.- contesto, sin siquiera preocuparse en dirigirse a la barra y él no hizo nada por detenerla cuando la vio salir del Púb. que había sido arrendado para la fiesta de esa noche.

Temperance tuvo que apoyarse en su auto antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse por su rostro, él era tan igual, tan perfectamente igual al recuerdo que mantenía suprimido en el fondo de su mente pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Booth, su querido socio era un romántico, no era pasional como el chico que la tomo en Argentina, como el hombre que la sometió bajo sus caricias hace ya tantos años.

- _No es lógico… necesito superarlo_.- se repitió nuevamente antes de tomar el bolso que tenia en su auto y entrar por una puerta trasera hacia los baños del Púb. para cambiarse con una determinación fija en su rostro.

Ángela había insistido en que fuera con ese vestido rojo ceñido y ella no se había resistido con demasiada fuerza aunque sentía que había corrompido sus recuerdos al bailar una pieza con un arqueólogo en tan llamativo traje.

Ella no podía bailar a sus anchas sino era con su traje negro, con ese vestido que había guardado cuidadosamente en su armario. Con el traje que se había entregado a la música y a ese hombre de ojos marrones.

Es por ello que después de que el baile había terminado se fue a sentar para tomar su segundo vaso de Vodka y escuchar a su mejor amiga corregirle alguno que otro paso que sabia había errado tuvo que disculparse con su compañero y salir del local.

Necesitaba bailar, deseaba bailar y no le importaba si sus colegas estaban presentes o si ya se habían retirado, ella lo único que deseaba era soltar todas esas amarras que le impedían expresarse y volver a ser esa chica que se entrego con locura al hombre de su vida hace años.

Cuando entro la música le produjo un pequeño deja bu que la hizo sonreír. Nuevamente se sintió en paz consigo mismo y su corazón salto de felicidad cuando el cantinero le entrego su tercer vaso de Vodka que termino de un sorbo justo cuando uno de sus colegas le toco el hombro: estaba lista para bailar.

- _wow!! la Dra.B por fin se soltó las trenzas_- pregunto Hodgins mientras colocaba su vaso en la mesa y sacaba al agente de los recuerdos que esa pieza le entregaba.

-_oH por dios! Porque no me dijo que tenia guardado ese vestido? Se ve estupenda!-_ grito Ángela y todos en la pista comenzaron a hacer espacio para dejar bailar a dos parejas que competían por llamar la atención.

Y una de ellas lo logro, la seda de color negro giro con furia sobre su memoria y los ojos azules penetraron en los suyos dándole un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo.

-_Cam.. ¿Quieres bailar?-_ le pregunto a su amiga y todos en la mesa se giraron a verlo, el fuego destellaba en sus ojos y su corazón competía salvajemente contra su mente que revivía sus preciadas memorias.

- _Booth creí que nunca me lo pedirías, vamos a hacer temblar la pista!-_ dijo la forense y el agente tuvo que sonreír ante la sugerencia por que era verdad, Cam era una excelente bailarina y aunque él después de su regreso de Argentina nunca más bailo con ella, conocía de memoria sus cualidades.

- _no sabia que bailaba tan bien, Dra Brennan_.- le felicito su acompañante y ella con una sonrisa en los labios le contesto el cumplido antes de sentir como otro hombre pedía por su compañía.

La música sonó de nuevo y la antropóloga sonrió dichosa cuando vio a su compañero y a su jefa entrar en la pista. Cam esa noche había demostrado tener conocimiento por el baile pero ella sabia que su baile era muerto al igual que el de todos los hombres que la sacaban: carecía de la pasión que poseía el dueño de sus memorias.

Fijo su vista en los ojos negros que taladraban sus curvas y la hacían girar con fiereza por la pista. Hasta sonrió con burla cuando su acompañante no pudo seguirle el paso y beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento cuando este reconoció su talento y abandono su compañía cuando la canción termino.

- _me permite disfrutar de su talento?-_ escucho a sus espaldas y soltó una risa al darse la vuelta y encontrar al dueño de la voz inclinado en una reverencia.

- _Claro Hodgins, seria un honor_- le respondió a su camarada mientras su mejor amiga se dirigía a la orquesta seleccionando la siguiente pieza y Booth con Cam se posaban a un lado de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Que les parece una competencia?_ – pregunto la forense y Hodgins sonrió gustoso antes de alejarse un poco para tener el espacio suficiente.

- _si me permite el atrevimiento Dra. Brennan, me gustaría bailar con Temperance_.- le susurro el entomólogo al oído y una risa suave se arranco de sus labios.

-_ la Dra. Brennan no baila Tango Jack, creí que eso ya lo sabias_.- contesto la antropóloga y un destello de compacidad adorno los ojos de ambos cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

la pista de baile se lleno de formas compuesta por las dos parejas que se rozaban con fuerza y se deslizaban silenciosas. Los brazos de él recorrieron la espalda de Cam anhelando el tacto de su chica mientras que ella era sujetada con fuerza al pecho de Jack deseando los brazos de él.

Booth estaba sumergido en sus memorias, intentando revivir cada tacto en los brazos de su compañera sin lograr siquiera la chispa de cansancio hasta que desvió su vista hacia esos ojos azules.

Ella estaba fría y su acompañante se disculpo por su atrevimiento después de apretarla de más sobre su pecho por la fatiga. Era claro que no podía seguirle el ritmo y Temperance tuvo que sonreírle antes de bajar el ritmo del baile para darle tiempo para recuperarse cuando sintió su vista y se sintió forzada a mirarlo.

Sus ojos destellaron en su mente con fuerza y el fuego de esa noche quemo nuevamente sus entrañas cuando la canción termino, los aplausos parecían lejanos y Hodgins la guió con el brazo en la espalda hacia la otra pareja, acercándola a las gemas marrones que corrompían sus memorias.

_- que les parece un cambio?-_ pregunto Cam y antes de que él fuera capaz de procesar sus palabras su compañera dejo sus brazos y camino con Hodgins hacia el otro extremo de la pista.

- _me concede esta pieza?_ – escucho Temperance y por un segundo se sintió volver a Argentina antes de tomar la mano de su compañero y dirigirse a la mitad de la pista.

El agente sintió su pecho salirse y su mente dejo de gritarle traición cuando ella coloco sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Con Temperance se había abrazado muchas veces, habían compartido momentos y recuerdos únicos pero ese día, no sintió estar con la antropóloga sino que se sintió a miles de kilómetros con la mujer que amo entre sus brazos hace ya tantos años.

La música los quito de sus recuerdos y ambos comenzaron lentos a bailar, probando las capacidades del otro pero sus cuerpos se reconocieron enseguida y en un salto de nota sus memorias se reconocieron.

Las manos de él viajaron con maestría sobre su cuerpo y ella se dejo guiar por toda la pista acariciando sensualmente cada músculo que asomaba de su camisa. Ni uno ni otro se dio cuenta de cuando los dejaron solos en la pista ni los aplausos y gritos de asombro por parte de la multitud.

Bailaron con el fuego de sus recuerdos revividos y la añoranza de sus cuerpos sin darse tiempo para respirar, los labios de él se posaban en su cuello subiendo por su mejilla cada vez que la atraía a si y las manos de ella se escondían en su camisa cuando su cabello tocaba el piso con sus piernas fielmente ancladas a su cadera.

Dos canciones más tocaron y la gente comenzó a retirarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron y dejaron de bailar. El dueño del pub les regalo una botella que agradecieron con una sonrisa mientras detuvieron el roce de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos.

Ángela se sintió celosa por su baile y Cam tuvo que sonreír nostálgica al no ser ella la de las felicitaciones mientras Hodgins abrazaba a su prometida prometiéndole algunas clases.

Todos abandonaron juntos la fiesta pero cada uno se fue por caminos distintos. Booth todavía sentía el sabor de su piel en los labios y camino perdido por las calles hasta su casa en donde se quedo en la puerta mirando fijamente el cielo.

Cuando había acompañado a Cam hacia la fiesta sabia que era una mala idea, que estaba engañando el recuerdo de su mujer y cuando la había visto con ese traje rojo se había dado cuenta de que era imposible corromper su recuerdo.

Pero cuando ella desapareció sintió en lo profundo de su alma que el momento que tanto había anhelado iba a llegar y cuando la vio ahí, en la pista de baile en brazos de otros hombres con el vestido que tanto había añorado y esa aura de esperanza rodeándola supo que era ella.

Mirando la botella entre sus manos comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de ella reviviendo con cuidado cada baile que había tenido con la mujer que amo en una noche y los que había tenido con su compañera.

Todos habían sido exactamente iguales a la excepción de uno, faltaba uno y era el más importante, necesitaba ese baile y su corazón grito con fuerza cuando vio su coche en el estacionamiento y las luces de su departamento apagadas con la tenue melodía de ese tango.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y los recuerdos compitieron con la realidad.

- _te estaba esperando.-_ le dijo ella, con la vista clavada en la luna y las manos en el pecho escondiendo algo que él no tuvo ganas de reconocer.

- _comenzamos?-_ fue lo único que salio de su boca al momento en que dejo la botella en la mesa de centro y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

La canción comenzó justo a tiempo y sus cuerpos se acoplaron compartiendo sus recuerdos, abriéndose nuevamente a la fantasía que hace años habían perdido.

Temperance desde el primer momento en que sintió sus ojos hambrientos esa tarde supo que era él y en su mente se revivieron todas las horas que había estado bajo sus brazos y al partir, su primera parada fue el ultimo cajón de su escritorio en el Jeffersonia donde encontró la frágil figura del santo que su compañero llevaba colgado en el cuello.

-_eras tu-_ fue lo único que salio de sus labios cuando la canción termino y su agitada respiración rozaba su cuello.

- _eras tu_- le respondió cuando sus ojos reconocieron el medallón que hace años le había entregado a la dueña de su corazón y que ahora colgaba en el cuello de Temperance.- _siempre te busque… pero nunca te encontré_..

- _ahora lo hiciste… me encontraste.-_ murmuro ella antes de que sus labios buscaran los suyos y le quemaran las entrañas.

El disco siguió sonando como esa noche y la luna fue la unica capaz de identificar sus siluetas entre las sabanas mientras sus corazones se derretían entregándose el uno al otro.

La champagne fue cambiada por el glorioso sabor de sus labios y sólo el agónico grito de sus cuerpos cansados fue capaz de separarlos cuando el sol amenazo por salir en el horizonte.

-_Te amo Seeley_- fue el susurro adormilado que recibió junto a las caricias de sus manos.-_ te amo Temperance_- respondió besándola en los labios mientras apretaba con fuerza su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo.

La noche ya se había ido y el día amenazaba con separarlos pero a diferencia del tango que habían compartido hace años los dos desconocidos, el de la noche anterior no había sido más que una silenciosa declaración entre dos amantes que se habían esperado y que ahora descansaban felices al saber que sin importar si el disco que sonaba en el living se detuviera, sus corazones estarían bailando sin descanso por siempre.

--

Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperanza de que haya sido de su agrado y de que mi Profesor sea fanático de Bones y no me repruebe el ramo por no estar estudiando para su prueba.


End file.
